Scary story Home invasion
by Kgriswold249
Summary: Summary: This story takes place on the night of October 12, 1983 at 11:39 PM Everything in this story is fake  If you find any other evidence of the story online please leave a link in the Comments so I can read it


Summary: This story takes place on the night of October 12, 1983 at 11:39 PM Everything in this story is fake If you find any other evidence of the story online please leave a link in the Comments so I can read it

Authors note: I just watched a mr nightmare video about this story If you want the link PM me I do not own any of the rights to the story all rights go to the original Author.

October 12, 1983:

It was a cold foggy evening when I contacted A close friend of mine to stay at my place for the night. Both of us were only 10 years old at the time and my parents were often at work until midnight. So I was usually alone with nothing to do except watching a television show or reading a book. My friend Alex had agreed to come over and brought a game of Monopoly to pass some of the time. I also asked if he was interested in going to explore an abandoned subway station three miles away. He seemed excited at first so we planned to go on the trip in the morning. I remember that the subway dated back to the mid 1920s and became abandoned in 1932 After the market crash in 1929.

I was very fascinated about its history but never got the chance to go inside after my parents had warned me not to enter as I quietly slept in my bed I heard what sounded like a gunshot coming from the forest behind the house. Both of us woke up frightened after what we have heard and I told my friend not to worry as hunters tend to go into the forest on frequent occasions but when I checked the time it was 11:39 p.m. This seemed very unusual as hunters only camera to the forest between 8:00 and 10:00 p.m. I looked at Alex and decided to get out of my bed intending to look through the window and spot for anyone in the forest. The darkness clouded my vision so I was unable to see anyone in the forest. I turned around and looked at Alex when suddenly I heard the front door squeak open. Chills went down my spine both of us quietly moved to the bathroom locked the door and kept the light off it was the only safe place in the house. Both of us were terrified as we desperately tried to keep calm as we could. We heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Until they stopped in front of the bathroom door and then this is when the most terrifying sound forced my heart to almost burst both of us screamed. Then the person chopped the door to pieces.

It was pitch-black inside the room make it hard to find a way to escape but by the time I spotted the vent the person behind the door made a big hole big enough for us to see him the man adorned black leather and was wearing a black plague doctor mask. I scurried back to the vent but it was too high above the floor us to reach it so alex told me to go first because he was the strongest. He lifted me up on his shoulders allowing me to open the vent and crawl inside when I looked at the door again the person had managed to fit his arm through the hole and reached for the lock to open the door. I quickly grabbed Alex's hand but struggled to pull him up into the vent. I shouted and began going after him I pursued the figure until I was led to the abandoned subway deep within the forest it was chilly and foggy meaning that I could only see objects within a range of 5 or 6 yards. Inside the Subway was a pool of freezing cold water it was so dark that I couldn't see anything I had to rely I'm listening to the screams from alex and track the source as I slowly walked through the Subway I was now struggling to breathe under the and temp stress and fear of the situation. I called Alex's name But there was no response I continued walking through the water and tell the exit was no longer visible I was now experiencing a massive panic attack I had lost track of Alex and I had no idea where I was or how to get out Where are you Alex I said to myself.

On October 19th 1983 Alex's body was found hanging from the ceiling in the ticketing office.

His closest friend was never found.


End file.
